The new girl
by catnip everdeen 2013
Summary: Its katniss everdeens first day at high school. with an abusive mum and a dead dad and sister, how will she be able to cope with the troubles of high school
1. Chapter 1

Hi . I know people don't read this so I wont write any more of these coz they are soooo annoying. Enjoy!

**K.p.o.v**

Briiing, briiing. I wake up to the annoying alarm clock. Today is my first day at a new high school. I go check on mother. She is asleep as usual. I did have a dad and the loveliest little sister ever known but they are now gone. I get dressed and creep out the house. I skate to school just in time for the first bell. I rush to get my timetable and locker key, when I get pushed by a group of boys. They look my age and they all have massive muscles, but im not scared as my dad used to be a boxer and he taught me how to fight. "Watch it asshole," I yell

"You speaking to me new girl" a blonde haired boy asks in a spiteful tone that probably scares most people but makes me want to laugh.

"What do u think Blondie"? I stop walking and turn to look at him. " Do you even know who you are talking to new girl"?

"No and I couldn't care less, btw the names katniss" I walk off when he grabs my arm," I wasn't finished talking to you" I punch him in the nose and give him a nose bleed, then I kick him in the back of the knee so he falls over." well im done talking to you" I spit back. I walk to the office.

_ Line break_

Im in music when a girl with brown hair in a ponytail comes up to me." Clove" wonder why she is talking to me. "My names katniss, why are you talking to the _new girl_"? She laughs and then says, "I saw you punch mellark earlier that was some punch, and I think we would make good friends". She grabs my arm and drags me to a table where all her friends are. "Guys this is katniss, the new girl. You should see her…" I quickly cover her mouth and give her a look. Thank god she shuts up. "Hey katniss, im finnick" someone purs into my ear. "Whatever go flirt with some other girl that will be stupid enough to fall for your _charms_ coz it aint gonna work on me". I turn and see some one I haven't seen in a while "catnip" "don't call me that you dick head" it was two years ago since I last saw him and I never want to see him again. Prim was there and so was dad last time I saw him." how is everyone katniss?" "That's none of your business" I spit.

He doesn't know the pain I go through no one does. I will never trust any one.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have changed katniss"

"Whatever gale, it's been 2 years. I can still beat you up so if I were you I would shut up". The teacher walks in and everyone goes silent. " You must be the new girl, katniss. As this is music would you please sing to the class"? I start to panic on the inside as the last person I sang to was prim, and that was two years ago. "Do I have to"? "Yes now sing" I take a deep breathe and sin a song my dad taught me when I was little " Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes, and when they open the sun will rise. Hear its safe and here its warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here's a place where I love you." I look around and everyone's mouth is open wide. I roll my eyes and take my seat. "Katniss you are amazing, why didn't you want to sing"? "That is non of your business". The bell rings and I walk out of the class as quick as possible. I get lost and end up having to ask someone for directions. "The names Cato by the way, what aren't you the girl that beat mellark up. That was amazing he deserved that". "The name is katniss and yes he did". Cato had the loveliest blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. Wait what am I thinking I have just met the boy and I will never love as everyone I love just disappears or they actually didn't love me. I go through the rest of the day not talking to anyone, just as I like it.

Then Cato comes up to me and invites me to the park "come on just go to the park with me, clove and finnick. Just this once if you don't want to go again then don't. You have to try something to see if you like it". In the end I go.

_ Line break_

"Thanks for letting me come park with you guys it was really fun. Umm would you mind if I hang out with you guys at lunch as I have no one else to talk to or who will actually talk to me"? Cato being the kind person he is say yes of course" what are friends for" its quite weird as i have never had a friend since prim and dad died. As I walk home I hum a random tune. It take 30 minutes to get home but when I do I wish it took longer because standing in front of me is a very angry mother.


	3. Chapter 3

CHANGES TO M IN THIS CHAPTER!

"Where have you been you little shit"?

" I-I was at the park with my friends, sorry I didn't tell you mom". Smack! "Get inside now before I lock you out". I run inside as I now she isn't joking she has done it before. " What shall you r punishment be this time, well for starters you are not getting and dinner. Ah I know just the thing". She pushes me in the basement and locks the door. She returns after a minute or two with a whip in her hand. " Turn around a face the wall, NOW!" I turn around and then I feel it. WHIP, I feel like crying but I wont, it will only make things worse. WHIP" you have another appointment tonight so I wont whip you as much you are lucky". WHIP. She throws the whip on the floor and starts to punch and kick me. I pass out and she must leave because when I wake she is coming down the stairs. "Put this on you slut and you better impress mr snow, he is new and he looks rich. He may be a regular" I change quickly. When I look at my self I see that it's only a bra and a miniskirt with knickers underneath. "And one more thing katniss, you don't deserve friends, it will only be a matter of tine till they figer out that you are a filthy slut". She laughs then leaves. 10 minutes later an ugly man with a white beard comes down stairs "hello my dear, my you are pretty" "hello sir" I say in my most seductive voice he starts to take all his clothes off. I am about to do the same when he tells me to stop. He walks over to me naked and start to undress me. "Now go lie on the bed" I slowly walk over to there. As I lie down he pulls some rope out of his bag. "what are you doing"? I ask "did I ask you to speak, no so shut up and don't question me"! Slap. He ties my wrists to the bed post then he pushes my legs open and ties them to the bed "this is gonna be fun now don't make a sound girl" he puts his member into me and then trusts in and out off me hard. It hurts and I fight back the tears. When he is done he unties me but not before he punches me in the stomach and once really hard in the face. I get dressed and fall asleep but soon wake up from another nightmare. It goes on like this for the rest of the night.

_ The next day_

I wake up have a quick shower, put bandages on my cuts, get dressed carefully trying not to reopen the cuts from the whipping and do my hair. I look in the mirror and see a massive bruise on my face. I grab an apple and skate to school. I wonder what people will say about my face.


End file.
